1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment device. In particular, the present invention relates to an adjustable attachment device for attaching an object such as a lamp or a decoration to a tubular member of e.g., a bicycle while allowing adjustment of the orientation of the object relative to the tubular member.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is not uncommon to attach an object such as a lamp, a decoration, or an accessory to a tubular member of, e.g., a bicycle, a shopping cart, a bed, etc. The object has an end typically welded to the tubular member and thus could not be adjusted. Quick-release devices have been proposed to attach an object to a tubular member, yet the orientation of the object relative to the tubular member still could not be adjusted. The present invention is intended to provide an adjustable attachment device to solve this problem.